La incompatibilidad del caos
by Lizy Ann
Summary: [UA] Hinata tenía fobia a las multitudes. Naruto era como un foco de atención. Ambos se odiaban. Ella algo torpe, él un idiota. Jamás podrían ser amigos, mucho menos algo más, ¿verdad?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _Primeras malas impresiones._

* * *

Poco a poco se fueron acumulando las personas frente a los muros de la Universidad. Había demasiados chicos de diferentes escuelas, Hinata muy apenas y pudo reconocer algunos uniformes.

Se distrajo mirando sus pies para evitar que su mente tuviera pensamientos intrusivos, como ella les decía.

—Faltan cinco minutos —dijo Sakura emocionada, mientras miraba hacia un gran mural blanco.

Los resultados del examen de admisión iban a ser publicados exactamente a las once de la mañana.

Lo que Hinata no entendía era el por qué tenían que ir directamente a la Universidad por los resultados, se suponía que también los iban a publicar en internet. Todo hubiera sido más fácil de esa manera. Pero Sakura le había insistido tanto en que fueran, que no le pudo decir que no.

El problema es que su amiga no sabía de su pequeño problema con las multitudes.

No sabía que sufría de enoclofobia y que desde los catorce años recibía terapia cognitiva conductual, aunado a medicamentos para controlar su ansiedad.

A veces Hinata simplemente deseaba desaparecer totalmente. Desvanecerse. Sobre todo, cuando se encontraba en lugares tan concurridos.

Sintió un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos bastante conocido. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa.

—S-Sakura-san, ¿p-podemos irnos? —murmuró, tomándole de la manga de su uniforme.

—¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡Sólo cinco minutos! Te prometo que sólo vemos los resultados y nos vamos, ¿sí? —respondió, girándose de nuevo hacia el mural e ignorándola.

No le respondió, porque el hormigueo comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Soltó la manga de Sakura y se empezó a alejar buscando un lugar seguro, si no lo hacía, iba a tener un ataque de pánico ahí mismo. Trató de hallar una salida, pero por todas partes había estudiantes.

Hinata empezó a caminar desesperada en círculos, sin embargo, mientras empezaba a hiperventilar, se dieron las once y todo empeoró.

La multitud empezó a acercarse rápidamente hacia las puertas de la Universidad, donde empezaban a pegar los números de las matrículas de los alumnos aceptados.

Pero eso no le importó, estaba más concentrada viendo cómo todos corrían hacia su dirección.

Como una estampida de animales.

" _Te van a aplastar._ _Van a pasar sobre ti y destruirán tus órganos internos. Para cuando alguien te encuentre serás un cuerpo deforme. "_

Se quedó congelada en medio del lugar. Olvidó completamente los ejercicios de respiración y todo lo que le ayudaba a controlar la ansiedad.

Ya era caso perdido.

Una vez que el pensamiento intrusivo estaba en su cabeza, éste se enredaba más y más como un espiral del cual no era capaz de escapar.

Hinata había vivido ese infierno desde muy pequeña, estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba ser menos doloroso. Sobre todo, los primeros minutos del ataque de pánico, ahí sentía que se quería morir.

Intentó buscar una salida, pero entre tanto estudiante le era casi imposible abrirse camino.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. Conocía los síntomas, aunque no por eso eran menos fuertes. Todo empezaba con una taquicardia que era seguida por una opresión en el pecho que hacía doloroso el pasar aire.

Hinata se empezó a dar palmaditas al inicio de la garganta para ver si de alguna manera disminuía la obstrucción. Pero no servía.

Eso nunca servía.

Sabía que la única manera de quitarse ese dolor era encontrando una solución para la preocupación que la embargaba o tomarse la pastilla de emergencia, pero en ese momento no las cargaba con ella.

No podía caminar, sentía las rodillas congeladas. Intentó retener las lágrimas lo más que pudo, no quería armar un espectáculo, que la gente la viera raro por ponerse a llorar de la nada.

Pero, ¿cómo le decía a su cuerpo que se tranquilizara? ¿Cómo le decía a su mente que se detuviera y no pensara un montón de cosas tan ridículas que no tenían fin?

Era como si apilaras pensamientos negativos uno tras otro. Cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, lograba asimilar las cosas y darse cuenta que sus preocupaciones de morir aplastada no tenían fundamento, después de todo era una chica lista y podía reaccionar con facilidad, sin embargo, en esos momentos, en medio de esa multitud, no podía pensar en nada, sólo en cómo probablemente si la empujaban aún más quedaría atrapada entre varios cuerpos y podían asfixiarla.

" _¿Ves a ese chico grandote que viene hacia a ti? Pesa casi el doble que tú, si cae sobre ti te aplastaría totalmente…"_

—D-Debo caminar hacia la pared… —murmuró hacia sí misma en trance.

" _Si caminas hacia allá y la multitud aumenta quedarás encerrada, entonces va a ser peor porque realmente no podrás salir."_

Hinata dejó caer sus brazos inmóviles, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por las mejillas.

No quería morir.

No quería ser aplastada.

La presión en el pecho aumentó junto con los dolorosos latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Que acabara pronto. Sólo quería que acabara pronto.

Trató de pensar claramente. Llevaba varios minutos ahí plantada y todos le sacaban la vuelta, parecían interesados por llegar hacia el mural en el que estaban publicados los resultados, ¿verdad? La única forma de que la multitud se enardeciera era que pasara algo malo… sólo tenía que huir de ahí antes.

Sí, esa era una buena idea.

Empezó a caminar con rapidez en dirección contraria de todos los estudiantes. Iba tan rápido que ni siquiera pedía disculpas al chocar con alguien.

No podía detenerse, ¿qué tal si sucedía un terremoto o algo así y todos empezaban a correr también? ¡Eso sería lo peor! ¡Necesitaba salvarse primero!

Hinata iba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta que iba directamente hacia un grupo de amigos que reía fuertemente.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Chocó con algo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que cayó sentada sobre su trasero y algo líquido se le derramó encima.

Hubo un grito y después un montón de murmullos.

—¡Naruto! —escuchó una voz chillona.

Hinata odiaba las voces agudas. Eran irritantes. Odiaba su propia voz por lo mismo.

Con las manos temblorosas, se apartó el cabello que le chorreaba de la cara y trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, las piernas no le respondían.

—¿Estás bien? —alguien le preguntó.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro en coleta y ojos afilados.

—S-Sí… —trató de ponerse de pie, pero su intento fue en vano. El mismo chico se dio cuenta y le tendió la mano.

Finalmente se puso en pie y fue cuando comprendió toda la situación.

Había chocado contra otro estudiante, el cual miraba la situación algo confundido y sosteniendo una botella de agua vacía, probablemente del líquido que se les había derramado encima.

—Hey, tú, deberías disculparse —dijo de nuevo la voz chillona. Hinata levantó la mirada y se encontró con una joven rubia de ojos lavanda. Muy bonita, aunque lucía bastante molesta.

El muchacho que le ayudó a levantarse miró a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vamos, Shion, no es para tanto.

—Pero Shikamaru, ¡mira cómo dejó a Naruto! —señaló al estudiante con el que había chocado, un rubio bastante alto—. Debería ver por dónde caminas.

Hinata se quedó en trance unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. No quería estar ahí, necesitaba irse. La gente se empezaba a acercar curiosa de lo que estaba pasando.

Si se quedaba más tiempo se iba a desmayar.

—Lo siento mucho —hizo una reverencia rápida y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Sin embargo, una mano la sostuvo el hombro.

—Oye, creo que esa no es la forma correcta de… —dijo alguien de voz ronca. Hinata alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules penetrantes. Le pertenecían al rubio alto con el que había chocado.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras trataba de pensar con claridad. La chica llamada Shion clavó su mirada furiosa en ella, mientras el tal Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos con cara de fastidio.

—Fue un accidente, lo siento —repitió mecánicamente, tratando de mantenerse serena.

Naruto la soltó y suspiró.

—Eres un poco mal educada —dijo, mientras se pasaba las manos en el cabello. No le molestaba el hecho de que se le hubiera caído el agua encima o el que chocara con esa chica de aspecto extraño. Si no que no había sido un buen día en general, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba en la lista de espera para entrar a la Universidad, eso no le agradaba a nadie.

—Es cierto, no tienes modales. Fuiste tú quien chocó con él y aun así no puedes disculparte apropiadamente —intervino Shion, mientras fruncía el ceño—. No te vas a ir hasta que pidas disculpas sinceramente.

Hinata empezó a temblar. De repente esas dos personas lucían demasiado grandes frente a ella. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se dio cuenta que la gente se había reunido alrededor curiosos del alboroto.

Demasiadas personas en un radio menor de dos metros.

" _Si se siguen acercando más, terminarán consumiendo todo el oxígeno… debes salir de aquí"_

Lo cual no tenía sentido, porque estaban en un lugar abierto. Pero para ella nada de eso importaba, si no el maldito hecho de que estaba rodeada.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Naruto, calma a tu novia, no es para tanto. Qué molestia… —murmuró, cansado.

En otras circunstancias le hubiera agradecido al chico pelinegro por ser amable. Pero en esos momentos no podía ni pensar.

—P-Por favor, dé-déjenme salir, p-por favor —rogó con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Shion se acercó imponente, seguía cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Nope. Discúlpate primero —exigió.

No le respondió, no tenía ni siquiera sentido discutir con alguien así. Trató de sacarle la vuelta, pero la chica la tomó de la muñeca, Hinata se sacudió con fuerza, pero en el forcejeo y con lo débil que estaba, las rodillas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo, justo enfrente de todos.

Fue ahí cuando se quebró y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí confundidos.

—Quizá fue demasiado —le murmuró Naruto a su novia, quien simplemente miraba la situación bastante extrañada. Trató de acercarse a Hinata, pero ella empezó a sollozar con más fuerza—. Oye, n-no es para tanto, levántate, lo sentimos, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros no…

Pero nada parecía funcionar.

Las otras personas que estaban viendo la situación empezaron a murmurar con fuerza y verlos con resentimiento.

Habían hecho llorar a una chica inocente.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué hago? —preguntó nervioso. No le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, mucho menos si era su culpa, lo hacía sentir como un abusador o algo así.

—Te dije que la detuvieras —respondió el chico, refiriéndose a Shion, quien hasta parecía algo divertida con la situación.

Entre tanto alboroto no se dieron cuenta de que Sakura se acercaba a ellos furiosa. Había visto todo.

Caminó directamente hacia Hinata.

—¿Por qué lloras? Vamos, levántate, no deberías estar aquí —le susurró, pero su amiga parecía perdida y no le respondió.

Sakura enfocó su mirada en Naruto quien no sabía en dónde esconder la cabeza.

—¡Pedazo de animal! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerla llorar?! Se disculpó, ¿que no fue suficiente? —gritó furiosa—. ¡El que se debe disculpar ahora eres tú!

Naruto retrocedió dos pasos ante la mirada asesina de la chica.

—Pero fue tu amiga quien chocó conmigo.

—¡Te dijo que lo sentía!

Shion se acercó a la pelirrosa.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —la miró de arriba abajo—. En lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, deberías llevártela que sólo está haciendo el ridículo, ¿quién se pone a llorar por algo así? Qué espectá- —sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo eco.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Tú no puedes hablar así de la gente. A la única que deberían enseñarle educación es a ti —como pudo, ayudó a levantarse a Hinata y se la llevó de ahí, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Shion se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla izquierda, mientras Naruto y Shikamaru se le acercaban también pasmados.

Ese momento quedó marcado en la memoria de todos como el día en que comenzó la guerra de odio entre Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

No me pregunten qué es esto que acabo de publicar, ni yo sé. Es demasiado cliché, pero tengo esta historia en mente desde hace meses, tenía la espinita de escribir algo donde mis bebés se odiaran a muerte.

Durante el tiempo que llevo en el fandom me había negado a usar a Shion por un sinfín de razones (siempre es la perra mala novia de Naruto que lo lastimó) pero decidí finalmente emplearla en este fic a ver qué tal me sale. Por otra parte, sé que vuelvo a situar la historia en la Universidad, pero es que me encanta cuando los personajes están entre los 18-19 años, se me hace la edad adecuada para todo. Siento que escribir un fanfic ambientado en el bachillerato no me saldría bien.

Por otra parte, como pudieron leer, en este fic Hinata sufre de fobia a las multitudes, si bien no estoy familiarizada con este trastorno en particular, sí con la ansiedad, porque yo lo padezco, así que sé exactamente lo que se sufre. Me pareció interesante el intentar desarrollar una relación entre una chica que está asustada de las personas y alguien como Naruto que siempre está rodeado de medio mundo.

Puede que se repita el hecho de que están en la Universidad, pero será algo totalmente diferente a Attraction, pueden estar seguros.

¡Espero que me acompañen por esta travesía! Les prometo muchos momentos divertidos y una historia inolvidable.

Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Lizy Ann.

 _09.06.18 (Escrito)_

 _23.08.18 (Publicado)_


End file.
